mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1108 - The Loves of Hercules
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie Hercules' wife is killed by a scheming villain. Hercules then finds himself torn between the virtuous queen that the villain seeks to replace and Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons. The episode Host segments Prologue: 'Jonah and the Bots are binge watching the 1990s sitcom ''Wings. Crow is mildly confused. '''Segment One: The Invention Exchange. Tom presents the Fried Turkey Dunk Tank for some Thanksgiving fun, but Jonah finds the way it anthropomorphizes the turkey to be unsettling. Kinga shows off the Mexican Bean Bag Chair, but Max kills the moth larvae by cooking the beans in the microwave and renders the invention useless. Segment Two: The Bots recreate Hercules' axe-throwing performance by strapping Jonah to a wooden board and launching unpleasant objects at him as punishment for his crimes, such as having an unfair advantage over them when playing Jenga and badly impersonating singer Tom Jones. Segment Three: Jonah works on his spacesuit some more while Tom and Crow debate the morality of monster-hunting. Segment Four: Dressed as Grecian women, Jonah and the Bots are enjoying some gossip when a new robot named M. Waverly appears to join in the revelry with them. Crow and Tom take immediate offense at Jonah's attempt to introduce a hip new character and proceed to assault Waverly. Segment Five: Everybody sings at the top of their lungs to echo the film's dramatic closing music. Kinga manages to bellow a "Push the Button" order to Max to end the show. 'Stinger: '''The three-headed hydra nudges Hercules, who dramatically spins around until he collapses on the ground. Information * The Mexican Jumping Bean Bag Chair appeared in a previous invention exchange where it was likewise ruined. * In the prologue, Jonah is seen eating "Ram Chips". In the early seasons, Joel would give the Bots RAM Chips at the end of the movie for declaring one good and bad thing about the movie. Obscure references *"...We just started the Amy Yasbeck years." "And she is NO Farrah Forke, that's for sure." "So when does Paul McCartney come in?"'' Wings was a TV sitcom that ran on NBC from 1990-1997. Amy Yasbeck joined the cast in 1994. She replaced Farrah Forke, who had had a recurring role from 1992-1994. Fans of the show will sometimes argue over who was better (similar to the Joel vs. Mike debate). Longtime Wings cast member Crystal Bernard appeared in the first half of Experiment #324 ''Master Ninja II''. "Wings" was also the name of the music group that Paul McCartney fronted after The Beatles broke up (hence Crow's confusion). * Gypsy: "It's Helena Bonham Carter!... Eh, more like Amy Sedaris." Helena Bonham Carter is a British actress who is well-known to American audiences for her appearances in many films directed by Kenneth Branagh and Tim Burton (both of whom she has been romantically linked to). She's traditionally attractive but often plays eccentric or exotic-looking characters. Amy Sedaris is an American comic actress who starred on the Comedy Central series Strangers With Candy. She often plays awkward, unusual-looking characters. * "Russ Meyer presents Ferdinand the Bull as you've never seen him!" Russ Meyer was an American filmmaker who was notorious for using voluptuous women in his movies. Ferdinand the Bull is the main character in a popular children's book (which was referenced in The Unearthly ''when two inmates tell the story to Lobo to distract him before an escape attempt). It is now also an animated feature. * ''"Eat more chicken." The slogan of the Chick-fil-A fast-food franchise, in which cows spread their badly-spelled message to "Eat Mor Chikin". * "So I wake up in the mornin' and I step outside, an' I take a deep breath an' I get real high, an' I scream from the top of my lungs 'what's goin' on?' And I say heey-yeah!" Lyrics from the song "What's Up", sung by the band Four Non Blondes. It was used in a YouTube video set to footage from the 1980s cartoon He-Man and the Masters of the Universe as a way of making fun of the unintentionally-homoerotic character designs. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast * Grant Baciocco - M. Waverly MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs Callbacks *"Time to go to bed." (The Unearthly) Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson Category:Hercules films Category:Sword and Sandal Category:Unrated movies Category:Myth and folklore movies